


One Twisted story

by Ab0019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab0019/pseuds/Ab0019
Summary: A bunch of Heathers/Dear Evan Hansen/Be More Chill 1 shots





	1. Chapter 1

Me, giving up on previous Fanfics?

Yep. 

But hey! Why not make a story that I could quit any minute? 

And thus, This monster I call a story 

I can do other Musicals, but I also specialize in the following 

21 Chump Street 

Groundhog Day 

waitress 

And if anyone really wanted it, I could do Red Queen 

But here’s the problem: I waste all my creativity making Newsies silhouettes that I can’t make up any Ideas 

So this is were you come in! 

Please comment and fanfics you’d like to see me make in this series 

(please don’t make my write Falcettos. I like the music, I just can’t stand on going music and only know that it started with 4 gays/lesbians and ended with 3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared was used to restless nights, he’d done them all the time as a kid
> 
> But with college applications and final exams thrown in, he finds himself struggling in life
> 
> But what happens when he stumbles across a certain 5’5 male, offering him something that can turn his life around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A realize a story like this has already been made
> 
> So credit to them?
> 
> ¡This is not my idea!

Jared watched as his alarm clock turned to unsettling ‘4:30 am’

He never did create a sleeping schedule after months of staying up for a friend

But now it was a lot more serious

See, his senior year was unwinding to an end and would have yet another exam later in the day

He tried to fall asleep by watching some television, but even after Groundhog Day,Legally blonde, The princess and the frog and half a season of full house, he couldn’t find himself to do it

After a moment of hesitation, he got up from his bed and slipped into a warm sweat shirt.

His mom always him how she would always take a walk around the neighborhood when she found herself in restless situations

Then again, the last time she did that she was found dead in a local park with 3 bullet holes in her cest, but that was years ago

Jared swiftly turned the TV to a hissing static as his carefully creeped out of him room, carful not to wake his brothers

He lived at the bottom of a flat, so he didn’t have any stairs to climb, which had saved him from many childhood injuries

as he walked out into the living room he noticed his sleeping father, bound to a recliner

next to him were the keys to the house.

Carful not to knock into him, he snached the keys from him and headed to the pantry to grab a few things

His eyes scanned the shelves for lunch components.

he knew He wasn’t going to make it home in time for school, so he was just going to walk there from were he stood

Sure, he wouldn’t be home to drive his brothers, but his dad could drive them or they could even take the bus

He plucked out all the ingredients for a simple PB and J sandwich and grabbed an apple for breakfast, shoveling into a brown paper bag as he put it all away.

Befors he left, he wrote a quick note to his brothers and grabbed a wad of cash that he would later shove into his back pocket

~

The Street lights had just been turning on as he slipped outside, the sun not being visible yet

He ran through a map in his head, deciding were to go, but stopped when he realized that it probably wasn’t the safest for him to go anywhere in his neighborhood in early hours

Drug trades, Attacks, even murders were not uncommon in his area

Why his father chose to live here, he never found out.

And why he chose to stay here was beyond him.

Either way, he would have to go somewhere within walking distance of his school

He scanned through his memory’s

The basketball court he and Evan used to go to back when they tried being athletic?

Destroyed back in ‘09

Evan’s house?

He really didn’t want to deal with him at the moment

His old elementary school playground?

Why not? It’s across the street of his school.

So he made his way to the playground he used to spend his daily life playing at..

~

The playground hadn’t changed since the last time he was here.

He slide his hand across the ever-so sun bleached spring riders, taking in every minute of it

“ Aww, Jared Kleinman likes to play on playgrounds “

Jared spun around to meet the person who had spewed the snarky comment, but found himself peering down in front of him

“ Did you.. did you ever hit your growth spurt? My little brother is literally taller than you.”

Jared watched as the mans cheeks turned as bright as the red streak in his hair

“ Y-yes! Yes I did! “

“So let me guess, you came over here to snatch my juice box.. or WAIT! You came over here to show me how fast you are!”

The man was obviously getting mad at this point, as he started charging toward him

“No running! Don’t you see that sign over there? I’m gonna tell your mommy!”

The last thing Jared remembered before finding himself on the mulch covered ground was the kid (?) tumbling onto him with all his might

“FUCK! What the fuck is wrong with you, you little ungrateful peice of shit?!”

It took a minute for Jared to regain his balance and pull himself of the ground, he found himself meeting eye-to-eye with the man

“Me? Shit? I’M not the one who writes E-Mails pretending to be a dead kid. I’M not the one one who’s is self conscious about everything. I’M not the one who is on the ground right now.

The man sent shivers down his spine. Evan was the only one who knew about the E-mail scandal, (besides the Murphy’s and Heidi, but Evan never traced in back to him) and his EYES. The were almost.. inhuman.. bluer than any he’d seen

“ And you know what? I can help. I can make your life turn around. I can make sure EVERYONE likes you. I can make sure you become the insanely cool, Jared Kleinman”

Jared stared back in awe as the man spoke. He needed to pass these tests more than anything and if what he was saying was true..

“You’re wiling to help me do WHATEVER I need to do to pass in life.. how exactly?”

The man let out a low chuckle

“I’m not going to help you, but IT is..”

The man was now holding out a small oblong pill smaller than the tip of a pencil.

“You’re going to give me an aspirin? Thanks, but-“

“You’re snarky comments aren’t getting you anywhere Kleinman.. Now, do you want the upgrade?

He hesitated before grabbing it from his hand, shoving in down his throat quickly after

“So how’s this supposed to work? Or did you just poison me?”

“You’re supposed to take it with Mountain Dew.”

As soon as he said that, Jared quickly took a bottle from the side of his lunch box, taking a long swig of it before peering back up at the now non existent man

“Is this how I die?”

But suddenly, a sharp pain hit him, causing him to tumble back onto an unforgiving ground

CALIBRATION IN PROGRESS, PLEASE EXCUSE SO MILD DISCOMFORT

“MILD?!”

CALIBRATION COMPLETE. ACCESS PROCEDURE INITIATED

“WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT KID GIVE ME?!”

DISCOMFORT LEVELS MAY INCREASE

Jared had never felt so much pain in all his life, it felt as if his skull was being split in 2

ACCESSING: NEURAL MEMORY ACCESSING: MUSCLE MEMORY ACCESS PROCEDURE: COMPLETE

JARED KLEINMAN. WELCOME TO YOUR SUPER QUANTUM UNIT INTEL PROCESSOR

“ **YOUR SQUIP”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a One-shot idea you want to see?
> 
> Tell me! God knows I have nothing better to do


End file.
